Aunt Rachel Is Here! Is Coming Soon! (From: Good-Night Owl! - By Pat Hutchins) (1972)
Aunt Rachel Is Here! Is Coming Soon! (From: Good-Night Owl! - By Pat Hutchins) (1972) Aunt Rachel Is Here! Is Coming Soon! (From: Good-Night Owl! - By Pat Hutchins) (1972) Part 1 *"The Clapping Song From All Mixed Up" *Barney: He Just Likes A Little Practice! And He Be Can Be Fun! *Kim: It Can! *Barney: Sure! I'll Show You! Now What It Very Carefully! This is a song and a clapping game It's so much fun to play You can do it with a group, you can do it by yourself You can do it most every day Just listen now. (clap rhythm) Have you got it? (clap rhythm) Very Good!!!!!!!!! Now it's going to be your turn To try the clapping part You can do it real loud or do it real soft But get ready 'cause we're going to start Here we go now. (clap rhythm) Once more now. (clap rhythm) I Think You're Getting It Now! The good thing about this clapping Is that the rhythm will never, never change But the things we're about to clap on May seem a little strange On your stomach now. (clap rhythm) On your shoulders. (clap rhythm) Yeah! Oh Boy! This Is Gonna Be So Much Fun! The good thing about this clapping Is that the rhythm will never, never change But the things we're about to clap on May seem a little strange On your knees now. (clap rhythm) On your hips now. (clap rhythm) Very Good! Here We Go Again! Here is the end of the clapping song It's sung in many lands Just to make us feel good on the very last time Everybody clap with your hands Here we go now. (clap rhythm) Last time now. (clap rhythm) *Barney and Kids: Yeah! (laughs) *Stephen: You Know What Barney! Following Directions Can Be Fun! *Barney: Oh! I Just Knew You Think So! *Stephen: You Know! I'm gonna try making my lemade again! And This Time! I'll Be Sure All Follow Directions! *Barney: Oh! That's A Good Idea! Stephen! *Stephen: Bye Barney! See Ya Guys! Later! *(Barney and kids saying goodbye, Stephen leave with lemade) Aunt Rachel Is Here! Is Coming Soon! (From: Good-Night Owl! - By Pat Hutchins) (1972) Part 2 *"The Clapping Song From All Mixed Up" (Included Sing and Dance with Barney & A World Of Music) (1995 to 1999) *Barney: Yup! And He Be Can Be Fun! *Kim: It Can! *Barney: How About Another Game! And A Song! I'll Rolled Into One! *Kids: Oh! Yeah! Oh! Yeah! *Barney: This is a song and a clapping game It's so much fun to play You can do it with a group, you can do it by yourself You can do it most every day Just listen now. (clap rhythm) Have you got it? (clap rhythm) See! It's Easy! Now it's going to be your turn To try the clapping part You can do it real loud or do it real soft But get ready 'cause we're going to start Here we go now. (clap rhythm) Once more now. (clap rhythm) You've Got It! The good thing about this clapping Is that the rhythm will never, never change But the things we're about to clap on May seem a little strange On your stomach now. (clap rhythm) On your shoulders. (clap rhythm) Good Job! Everybody! The good thing about this clapping Is that the rhythm will never, never change But the things we're about to clap on May seem a little strange On your knees now. (clap rhythm) On your hips now. (clap rhythm) One More Time! Here is the end of the clapping song It's sung in many lands Just to make us feel good on the very last time Everybody clap with your hands Here we go now. (clap rhythm) Last time now. (clap rhythm) *Barney and Kids: Yeah! *Kids: That Was Fun! *Stephen: Well! I Guess Time To Go Home Now Soon! *Barney: I Sure Have Fun Too! *Hannah: And We Better Be Going Home Too! *Danny and Kim: Yeah! *Kids: Bye Barney! *Barney: Well! So Long Everybody! Bye-Bye! Take Care! See Ya! Love You! (laughs) *(when the kids & bag, books and backpack, leaving the school playground picnic, and fide to Barney doll Castle hat, he winks) *From: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure *Going Places! Credits Is Too Short Until.. Fully Credits From: Tea-riffic Manners *Room For Everyone Long Credits Is Too Short On October 2008!!!!!!!!!!! *'Special Thanks To' *'Tom Rennon of Intelligent Digital Imaging ' *'The Children's Workshop-Piano, TX' *From: Who's Who On The Choo-Choo? Video Capture Card!.jpg|Special Thanks To Tom Rennon of Intelligent Digital Imaging The Children's Workshop-Piano, TX (From: Who's Who On The Choo-Choo? & Everyone Is Special GOOD NIGHT OWL!!!!!!.jpg|Readings From: Good-Night Owl! All Mixed Up Title Card - Vickie Sterling, McKee Smith.jpg|From: You Can Be Anything Special Thanks To The Children's Workshop-Piano, TX.jpg IMG_2309.jpg|Barney 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! Credits (Fully Credits) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation